


You’re a Prince, I’m a Servant

by orphan_account, plantjimin



Series: Story of Evil AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, and merry christmas, cuz i dislike them, enjoy, no love triangles, or whatever you lot celebrate, you'll understand the tags when you read the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today’s snack is brioche,” Tetsuya says as he sets the platter before Seijuro.</p><p>  Seijuro picks up the pastry and bites into it with the grace of an aristocrat. As Seijuro chews, his impassive expression melts into one of pure bliss. </p><p>  “You’ve surpassed my expectations once more,” Seijuro laughs as he turns to face Tetsuya.</p><p>  Tetsuya bows, a slight smile appearing on his normally blank face.</p><p>  “I’m glad.”</p><p>  Indeed, Seijuro’s joy was his joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re a Prince, I’m a Servant

**Author's Note:**

> @manyfandomsoneusername was the one that thought of the plot, I just wrote it. Also, the song references are from Servant of Evil and Daughter of Evil.
> 
> Also note that in this fic, the word “twins” doesn’t refer to actual twins. It’s just there to emphasize how similar Akashi and Kuroko look. That and I don’t want them to be actual twins cuz I ship them.
> 
> P.S. The line dash thing disappeared so I had to settle for "~"

**_You’re a prince, I’m a servant,_ **

**_Destiny separated pitiful twins._ **

“Today’s snack is brioche,” Tetsuya says as he sets the platter before Seijuro.

Seijuro picks up the pastry and bites into it with the grace of an aristocrat. As Seijuro chews, his impassive expression melts into one of pure bliss. 

“You’ve surpassed my expectations once more,” Seijuro laughs as he turns to face Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bows, a slight smile appearing on his normally blank face.

“I’m glad.”

  
Indeed, Seijuro’s joy was his joy.

~

**_You’re a prince, I’m a servant,_ **

**_Destiny separated madly driven twins._ **

“Dispose of her. I have no need for a wife who would be unfaithful to me, who would pursue another while in my reign, my father’s will be damned.”

Tetsuya bows, glancing at the vermillion haired figure before a shogi board. The prince’s face was inscrutable as ever.

  
“If the prince wishes for that girl to be erased, I will answer to that.”

~

That day, Kagami Taiga’s cry of anguish rings out as he cradles the limp body of Momoi Satsuki, future princess of the Red Kingdom and the love of his life. On the same day, Kagami swears vengeance on the killer, the prince of the Red Kingdom.

~

Angered citizens of both Red and Pink Kingdoms storm the palace, demanding retribution for the murdered princess. At the head of the people is a hate-filled Kagami Taiga. Even with all his prowess, Tetsuya knows this is a fight Seijuro can’t win.

“Here, change into my clothes,” a red-haired Tetsuya shoves articles of clothing along with a blue wig into Seijuro’s arms, “Please change into this and escape immediately.”

Seijuro’s eyes widen in disbelief, “But Tetsuya - “

“It’s alright, we are twins. Surely no one will realise.”

**_I’m a prince, you’re a fugitive,_ **

**_Destiny separated sad twins._ **

~

In the end, the perfect, attractive prince was caught. But upon his capture his only words were “You insolent man!”

~

**_He was to be punished at three o’clock,_ **

**_when the church bells sounded with a tock._ **

**_The person who was once royalty,_ **

**_was bored in jail with no loyalty._ **

**_At the time that eventually came,_ **

**_the church bells to him sounded rather lame._ **

**_Without looking to the face of the crowd,_ **

**_he said with eyes covered in shroud,_ **

**_“Oh, it’s tea time.”_ **

~

As the blade of the guillotine fell, Tetsuya thought to himself, “If we could be reborn, I want to be with you again.”

~

In the crowd, a single tear escapes a blue haired servant boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.


End file.
